Take Me Away
by Hollywood Grimm
Summary: Sam, Jake, Jen and Darrel are hosting the HARP program at River Bend But these aren't just any kids they're Wednesday Clarke Badger Brownlee Aubrey Banks Ingrid Jones and Johnny Hudson 5 lost causes. HARP is their last resort, Rated M for various reason
1. Hay Day

**Hey yall! This is my first Phantom Stallion story, all characters belong to the amazing Terri Farley cos if Sam and Jake belonged to me they would be together already =), seriously Terri Farley is like making them not fall for eachother at my expense :'( =P, anyways I hope yall enjoy my random ass story, I own only the plot and the new characters. **

**-Sincerely, Rapunzel Grimm**

**Chapter 1**

"Finally" sighed Samantha Anne Forster, slumping onto the bed and letting out a loud yawn. "Everything is ready for the HARP kids to come tomorrow"

"Wow, it only took us a few hours, surprisingly" Sam's optimistic best friend Jennifer Kenworthy smiled.

"Yeah" mumbled Sam's other best friend, and Jen's rival, Jacob Ely. "We still have time to go for a ride if yall want" he shrugged his darkly tanned shoulders.

"Sure" grinned Sam, grabbing her brown Stetson and running out the bunkhouse door. She stopped at the entrance and looked back "Are you guys coming?"

"Yeah" Jen called, tossing aside the pamphlet she'd been reading and bolting out the door to join Sam. Jake moseyed out in slow cowboy fashion and pulled his black Stetson over his dark brown mustang eyes so they weren't clearly visible.

Jen rambunctiously ran up to her palomino mare Silk Stockings, nicknamed Silly for her flighty behavior and whooped, startling the horse. "It's okay Silly" Jen smiled lopsidedly and patted the mare's glossy golden rump. Sam and Jake went into River Bend Ranch's barn to get their horses while Jen tacked up Silly.

"So, it's gonna be weird, there's boys and girls coming for the HARP program this time." Sam said, as she entered her bay Mustang, Ace's stall. The little gelding nuzzled Sam's face and she laughed, kissing his velvety black muzzle affectionately.

"Don't be getting all mushy with your horse in front of me Brat" Jake said, making a face and slipping the leather halter onto his mare Witch's face. The black horse flicked her long tail in irritation, she was bad tempered and mean. A one-man horse. Sam stuck her tongue out at Jake and he rolled his brown eyes, but Sam saw the smile slip across his face. "So, how many problem kids are coming to River Bend?"

"I think there's gonna be four of em" Sam said, "wait" she took a crumpled piece of paper out of her jean pocket and looked at it. Across the paper her step mother Bryanna had scribbled five names across. "Oh there's actually five, Aubrey Banks, Jude Jones, Quil Brownlee, Johnny Hudson and Wednesday Clarke"

"Weird names" Jake said, his long ebony hair tumbling down his back, Sam nodded in agreement, but her eyes were on Jake. She blushed and shook her head, averting her eyes from her best friend. Sam flung open Ace's stall door and lead the bay out, she tied him up at the hitching rack beside Witch and went back into the barn to get Ace's tack. "Hey Brat, wait up" Jake said running up behind her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Sam smiled "Hey Jake" Sam turned around so abruptly that Jake slammed into her. "That's a mighty nice hat" she laughed "so nice that I've gotta have it!" she grabbed Jake's prized Stetson and took off running with it.

"Aw Brat, come on" Jake sighed and began running after Sam. Sam laughed and backed down the main barn corridor, holding the hat above her head.

"Come and get it" she said in a sing song voice.

"Oh you're the one who's gonna get it Brat" Jake growled, he made a leap for Sam and tackled her in a stack of hay. Sam screamed and laughed loudly, she squirmed beneath Jake, who had her arms pinned. "You gonna give me the hat?" he said in a threatening voice, but his eyes shone playfully "Huh Brat?"

"Never!" Sam yelled, clutching the hat.

"I'll have to tickle it outta you then won't I?" Jake smiled

"No, please, have mercy Jake!" Sam giggled when he began tickling her. After ten minutes Sam was flustered and gasping for breath.

"Now are you gonna give me the hat?" he asked, licking his lips and tickling her.

"No" Sam said, out of breath, her auburn hair was everywhere, Jake went back to mercilessly tickling her and she gasped. "I can't breath" she laughed

"Are we going-haha what do we have here" Jen said.

Jake rolled off of Sam and grabbed his hat "Got my hat" he teased.

"No" Sam struggled and then laid back down in the hay with Jake "You win, you win"

Jen raised an eyebrow and twisted her bright blonde hair into a side ponytail. "You two havin' fun?" she smirked knowingly. Jake shook his head and stood up, Sam stood up too and burst into laughter, she clutched her stomach. She almost fell down but Jake caught her.

"What's so funny?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"You hair" Sam pointed "It's full of hay" Jen began laughing too, and soon the two girls were down right hysterical. Jake gave them the death glare and used a shiny piece of tin as a mirror. He plucked the random pieces of hay out of his Shoshone black hair and turned back to Sam and Jen.

He grumbled incoherently and took Witch's gear out of the tack room. "Are we going for that ride or not?"


	2. Meeting The Delinquients

**So here's chappy 2 yall! :D expect to see lottsa romance (yes I'm a total romance lover) and not just between Sam and Jakey ^o^**

**~Yours, the Author**

**Rapunzel Grimm**

**Chapter 2**

Jake, Sam, Jen and Jake's buddy Darrel stood at the airport with Sam's step mum Bryanna and Sam's father Wyatt, they were waiting for the five HARP kids to arrive. Gram was at home with Sam's baby brother Cody. "Hello" a deep voice rung out and someone tapped Bryanna on the shoulder; she swung around causing her red French braid to whip the man in the face.

"Oh sorry" Bryanna blushed, tucking her hair behind her ears. "Who might you be?"

"I'm Ethan Wiles, the parole officer of Miss. Clarke, Miss. Jones, Miss. Banks, Mr. Hudson and Mr. Brownlee" the stately man explained.

"Oh, I'm Bryanna Forster and this is my husband Wyatt" Wyatt gave a half ass wave and looked down at his boots, Bryanna smiled and went on talking "This is my step daughter Samantha and her friends Jennifer, Jacob and Darrel, they're going to be the ones in charge of the kids"

Ethan Wiles nodded to the four teens curtly "I do hope that these five don't give you any trouble"

"Where are they?" Bryanna asked, her blue eyes scanning the airport.

"They're in my van, I thought that it would be safer if I picked them up in my van instead of letting them loose in an airport" Ethan exclaimed, Bryanna nodded in understanding "I'll take you to them"

"I'll get the van" Wyatt said quietly

"Alright hun" Bryanna leaned up and pecked Wyatt on the cheek; he blushed madly and scurried off to the parking lot where they'd parked their new burgundy Dodge Caravan.

"Now these kids" Ethan said, gesturing to the closed back of a large van "have proven to be some trouble, taking them to HARP is a last resort. No one and nothing else has been able to get through to these five. Jim!" he called

"Yes?" someone called back from the driver's seat of the van

"Could you unlock the back of the van?"

"Sure" the man, Jim, pressed a button and there was a click. Ethan strolled up to the van and opened the doors.

"Well kids, I truly hope that the HARP program will help you" Ethan sighed and stepped away, letting the five lanky teenagers hop out of the vehicle. They stood with arms crossed; one girl spat on the ground and sneered. Another girl lit a cigarette and blew silky smoke into the hot summer air. Sam had to admit she was intimidated; these kids were about the same age if not older than her. "Well aren't you going to introduce yourselves?" Ethan asked, the smoking girl cocked a dark brown eyebrow and snorted. "Fine, have it your way" grumbled Ethan. "This is Aubrey Banks" he said. Aubrey was the smoker; she had medium length straight chocolate brown hair and angry dark eyes. She wore dark grey skinny jeans, ratty red Converse high tops, a faded black Jack Daniels t-shirt and a trashy jean vest. On her right arm was a studded cuff and on her left a red white and blue striped armband, around her neck was a silver chain with a silver gold lock, she wore a black leather belt with silver hoops and had a shining silver nose ring.

"Hey yall" she muttered, tapping her cigarette and taking another drag.

"This is Wednesday Clarke" he went on, gesturing to the girl who had spit on the ground earlier. She had long slightly wavy bleached blonde hair with vibrant streaks of ebony; her skin was powdered pale white. Her pale green eyes were lined with Egyptian style coal black eyeliner and her lips were smudged with blood red lipstick. She wore black Tripp pants, black buckle up Doc Martin boots and a black Marilyn Manson t-shirt with netted sleeves. Her fingernails were painted black and her arms were full of silver spiked black leather cuffs. A braided black string with a red stone dangled around her neck and a silver spiked black collar was buckled around her throat. She didn't say anything, just crossed her arms and looked away. Sam looked the girl over, and seen something she hadn't seen before; Wednesday had a silver stud on the left side of her lip and straight above her top lip she had another silver stud, a Monroe piercing, making it look like she had one giant barbell through her lip though it was really just two separate piercings aligned perfectly. "This is Ingrid Jones"

"Hey" the third girl smirked; she had two black rings through her lips, one on either side. Her skin wasn't as tanned as Aubrey's or as pale as Wednesday's, it was in between the two. Her eyebrows were toothpick skinny and darkened to black and her eyes were stormy blue, lined with a bit of edgy gun metal grey eyeliner and hot pink eyeshadow. Her hair was what really caught everyone's attention; it was spiked up at the back, the spikes were about five inches tall and had sweeping jagged bangs. It was long, about down to her chest and straight, but the color was striking. The back part of Ingrid's hair was baby blue with orange leopard print; her bangs were hot pink with neon green horizontal stripes and the underside of her hair was light purple and aqua blue. A cacophony of psychedelic colors. She wore extremely skinny dark blue jeans, a tight baby blue 'Cleo the Misfit Unicorn' t-shirt and a pair of hot pink low top Converse. Her arms were covered with a rainbow of bracelets and neon pink fishnet gloves, her fingernails were painted electric orange, her hair was filled with cute colorful bows and barrettes and she wore three glow- in- the- dark beaded necklaces.

"This is Johnny Hudson" Ethan said, raising his eyebrows to a darkly tanned boy who looked part Native American. He had extremely dark brown hair, so dark that it was almost black that was parted evenly and put in one long braid down his back, just like Jake sometimes wore his hair. His eyes were brown with a hint of green. He was wearing a white t-shirt under a button up flannel shirt, a long tweed jacket, black motor cycle boots and faded grey jeans that were chopped apart and ratty. He had a red bandanna tied around one leg and wore fingerless netted black baseball gloves.

"Well hello lovely" he said looking Sam over. Sam raised her eyebrows and laughed; Jake glared at Johnny and then shook his head nonchalantly.

"This is Badger Brownlee" Ethan explained, nodding to the boy who was standing next to Wednesday. He had longish dark brown hair that hung over his blue-green eyes in a rough skater style, his skin was pale, his lips were a natural red and he had a few stray freckles. He wore a simple black t-shirt and grayish black jeans along with black converse high tops, so normal compared to the other four. He wasn't bad looking though. "Badger never talks" Ethan said, when Bryanna gave the boy an expectant look. "Never, don't so what's wrong with the boy. Personally I think he's just an idiot"

"Shut up" Wednesday said loudly, her dark eyebrows bent angrily "Don't you dare say he's stupid" she rasped, moving in front of Badger almost protectively. "You've never gone through tough times, so don't you dare say a thing"

All went silent; Sam and Jake looked at eachother. Jake had the sudden impulse to hold Sam close to him, he knew the way Wednesday was protective over Badger was the same way he himself was protective over Sam. "Well" Bryanna said cheerily, breaking the stunned silence "Let's get you guys over to River Bend"


	3. At River Bend

**So guys I really like where this story's goin' =), oh and to clear up any confusion Sam and Jake aren't dating yet, they still have to realize their feelings for eachother. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, Wednesday, Aubrey, Johnny, Badger, Ingrid and the new horseys. **

**Chapter 3, At River Bend**

"Here we are kids" smiled Bryanna cheekily as they neared the ranch.

"We're not kids" Aubrey said lowly, her angered brown eyes darting to Bryanna.

"So" Johnny said, nudging Sam in the ribs lightly "What's your name baby?"

Sam looked around awkwardly "Samantha, Sam Forster"

"I'm Johnny, nice" he grinned crookedly "to make your acquaintance and you Blondie?" he asked, looking at Jen.

"Oh, I'm Jen" she replied, playing with a strand of her yellow blonde hair and smoothing out the front of her neon green t-shirt.

"Sam, Jen, Jake, Darrel? When you get to the ranch take our guests to the bunkhouse where they'll be staying" Bryanna reminded the four teens.

Darrel nodded and went back to slicking back his shiny black hair. "Will do ma'am"

About twenty minutes later Sam, Jen, Jake and Darrel were leading the HARP kids to the bunkhouse. "What a crap hole" spat Ingrid.

"Well that's where you'll be staying for the next three weeks so get used to it" Sam explained.

"What exactly will we be doing here anyways?" Johnny questioned, leaning back with a sigh. He pulled on the collar of his grey tweed jacket and yawned.

"You'll be horse riding and doing chores" Jake said, he smiled smugly when a disgusted look crossed Ingrid's face.

"That aint so bad" shrugged Aubrey, flicking her Bic lighter on and off, watching the flame dance. The dancing flames turned her eyes to sparkling liquid copper. The flickering fire made her beautiful.

"Are you kidding me?" Ingrid burst out loudly, her thin penciled black eyebrows flew up. "I don't want horse shit all over me"

"Suck it up princess" growled Aubrey, the firelight still giving her that strange look of beauty.

"Chill everyone" Darrel said, flashing piece signs around the two arguing girls. "You're gonna hafta do the chores whether yall like it or not"

"Now listen up everyone" Jen commanded, she smashed the wall to get the attention of the five delinquents. "We are your mentors for the next twenty one days. I am Jen, this" she pointed at Sam "Is Sam, and these guys are Jake and Darrel" Wednesday sighed and leaned back, Badger looked at her and a small smile slipped across his rosy lips. "So first I guess you five can pick your beds"

Aubrey and Ingrid bolted up and both ran towards the top bunk in the farthest corner of the room. "I call it" screamed Aubrey at the top of her lungs.

"No I call it" retorted Ingrid, flicking back a piece of her rainbow colored hair.

"I called it first. This aint home princess yall don't get whatever you want" Aubrey hissed

"Shut the fuck up you greasy trailer trash" Ingrid yelled

Aubrey's eyes were back to that cold brown. Her full lips curved in a vicious sneer and she grabbed Ingrid by the hair, pushing her to the floor. She dug her knees into Ingrid's chest and pulled her long hair. "You gonna take that back bitch? You gonna let me have the bed I want? Huh?"

Ingrid's storm blue eyes were pained but determined "Dream on bitch" she whispered maliciously. Aubrey swung her first back and got good punch to Ingrid's face before Jake and Darrel pulled them apart.

"Ladies, ladies" Darrel chuckled in his smooth way. "Calm down, take it down a notch" Jen and Sam stared at eachother bug-eyed, Aubrey was one violent girl.

"Aubrey, you can have the top bunk. Ingrid the bottom bunk is yours" Sam explained calmly. Aubrey grinned smugly and climbed up the ladder to the top bunk.

Ingrid reached out and yanked the ladder out from under the punk girl. "Top bunk my ass" she laughed. Jake sighed and put the ladder back in its place, letting Aubrey climb up the rest of the way.

"Badger, come on" Wednesday said, walking to the bunk second from the wall. Badger silently followed behind her. "Do you want the top, or bottom?" he shrugged, "Okay, you can have the bottom", Wednesday climbed to the top bunk and dropped her duffel bag behind the beds. Johnny took the top bunk of the bed farthest from the wall.

"Now after you put your stuff down come back here. We're going to take you to the stables to meet the horses you'll be riding for the next three weeks" Sam said, nodding to the red barn beside the bunkhouse. "Come on" The five kids grudgingly followed Sam, Jake, Jen and Darrel to the barn. Sam led them to the first stall. "This is Suntez Jubilee" she said, looking at a strikingly beautiful palomino mare who had a wide ivory blaze down her golden face. They'd gotten a whole pile of new horses for the HARP program this year. "Ingrid you will be riding Jubilee" Ingrid made a face and nodded. "Aubrey you'll be riding Wolfgang" Sam said, pointing to a dark bay pinto gelding who had one brown eye and one blue eye. "Johnny you'll be riding Warrior" Warrior was a red roan blanketed appaloosa gelding. "Badger your horse will be Thunderbird" Badger eyed the wild blue eyes of the red chestnut paint mare. "And Wednesday you'll be riding Dusk" she explained, gesturing to a mare. Dusk was an amazing color; her coat was an extremely dark golden, like the setting sun, her legs were shaded black that gradually blended into her dark coat. Her legs were barred with primitive stripes and she had a long dorsal stripe running down her sleek back. Her mane and tail were dark chocolate brown with white on the top; snowcapped was the proper term for her strange mane and tail.

"She's beautiful" Wednesday whispered, letting down her miserable guard for a split second. Sam smiled, so this girl did have some good in her.

"It's almost five o'clock" Jake said, raising his eyebrows, surprised at how late it was.

"Kids!" Gram called "its supper"

"Who's she" smirked Wednesday "Granny Shortcakes"

"It better be vegetarian" Aubrey said briskly, lighting a vanilla scented cigarette.

When the mentors started heading towards the house away Johnny grinned wickedly "Tonight we're gonna have fun"

"How so?" inquired Aubrey, taking another drag and shaking her jagged chocolate brown bangs away from her face.

Johnny slipped a small bottle and a tiny bag out of his jeans pocket "I've got the goods"

Wednesday smiled and looked at Badger "Weed"

"And liquor" Ingrid added

"Fun indeed" Aubrey nodded.


	4. The Goods

**Hey peeps! =D Sorry this chapter is so short, chappy 5 will be longer ******** 'nyways this chapter contains drug and alcohol use…KIDS DON'T TRY THIS AT HOME =P or at school…I should know xD**

**Chapter 4, The Goods**

After an uneventful meal (Aubrey wouldn't eat anything but peas due to the meat being in the same pan as the potatoes) the five kids went back to the bunkhouse. "Lay out the goods my man" smiled Aubrey; Johnny smirked and took the weed and liquor. He rolled a thick joint and Aubrey smiled widely. Ingrid was nervous; she'd gotten drunk many a time but had never smoked dope. Aubrey took out her red lighter and lit the joint; she stuck it in the corner of her mouth and puffed. It was passed from Aubrey to Johnny to nervous Ingrid to Badger and finally to Wednesday. When the joint was but a tiny end Aubrey stuck it in the bathroom sink and doused it with cold water. Next the liquor was passed round. After an hour the delinquents were high and drunk.

"And so I told her to fuck herself" Aubrey said, finishing a tale about how she'd been suspended from her old junior high school.

"Cool" said Johnny, suddenly he froze and looked at the ceiling. "Guys, do you see that pink elephant" he mused in an out of it tone.

"No" said Ingrid, she stood up and looked at herself in a mirror. Her blue grey eyes widened and she began examining her hair. "Dude!" she exclaimed "There's a rainbow in my hair!!!"

"Whoa" said Wednesday, her black streaked blonde hair fell over her eyes funnily. "AWESOME RAINBOW HAIR!!!"

"I know" said Ingrid in a stoned stunned voice "I never knew it was there…"

"My hair looks like crap, literally" laughed Aubrey looking at her brown hair, leaning back in her chair, tipping it over and falling to the ground. She chuckled like an idiot and stood back up. "Man, I'm out of it" suddenly she leaned to the side and threw up all over the floor.

"Nasty!" Ingrid laughed hysterically and fell back onto Johnny's bunk bed. "That was funny" The five kids burst out laughing and didn't stop until there was a knock at the door.


	5. Finally

**Here's chapter 5 my loyal readers :D it is Sake galore!!! =)**

**Chapter 5, Finally**

Aubrey's dark brown eyes widened, she grabbed old newspaper and paper towels to clean up the puke. "Quick open the windows" Wednesday rasped. Badger flung three windows open and the two teens started waving the marijuana smoke out the windows and into the night air.

"Who is it?" asked Ingrid, blinking rapidly a few times.

"The mentors" said Darrel from outside "Open up" Ingrid bit her pierced lips and slowly opened the wooden door. Darrel smelt it right away, he'd done weed a few times. The others didn't smell anything until Darrel pointed it out. "Ingrid, your breath smells like alcohol" he said flatly, Ingrid smiled weakly.

"Guess we'll be spending the rest of our stay in the bunkhouse with these five" sighed Sam "They obviously need constant supervision, Jen, Darrel, can you guys go to the house and ask Gram for four pillows? Me and Jake will get sleeping bags from the barn" Jen nodded and she and Darrel headed for the house. "We'll be back shortly" Sam said, looking suspiciously at the five delinquents. "Don't try anything stupid"

"Frig" Jake sighed, pushing his dark hair off of his brow and replacing his Stetson. "Those kids are crazier than any we've had at River Bend before"

"Yeah, but come on it's only their first day. I really think that we'll be able to get through to them" Sam said as they entered the tack room, where the spare sleeping bags were kept. Sam had just turned around to stress her point when Jake slipped in a puddle of water pushing her, causing Sam to fall back on the sleeping bags and Jake to fall on top of her. "Well" Sam breathed; his lips were so close to hers. "This is awkward"

"Mhmm" Jake nodded feebly; he had the insatiable urge to kiss her. Sam's big blue eyes looked up into Jake's mustang brown ones. Slowly Jake leaned down and kissed her, I was short, too short and sweet. Sam pulled away and widened her eyes. "Sorry" Jake blushed and began to push himself off of her.

"No, wait" Sam stood up with Jake and pulled him around so he faced her. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his. Sam wrapped her arms around Jake's neck and he placed his hands on her hips. The kiss deepened, Sam pulled Jake's head down so they'd have easier access to eachother. His tongue brushed her bottom lip and Sam opened her mouth instantly. Sam let out a tiny gasp of pleasure as his tongue brushed hers and she dug her hands into his long black hair. By now Sam was pressed against the closed door of the tack room and Jake had her shirt pulled partly up. There was a gentle rap on the door and Sam and Jake bolted apart. The door opened to reveal Jen and Darrel. "Hey guys" Sam said lamely. Her hair was messy and her lips were swollen, it was obvious that they'd been interrupted.

"Man you guys were taking forever, we just came to see what the hold up was" Jen explained, taking in Jake who was blushing and rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. His inky hair was messed up as was Sam's burnt sienna red hair.

"So what exactly was the hold up?" Darrel asked with a wink, casting his glance to Sam's partly revealed stomach. Sam's face reddened and she pulled her t-shirt down.

"Nothing" Sam shrugged as nonchalantly as she could muster. "Just had a little trouble finding the umm blankets…I mean sleeping bags" Jake took out four green sleeping bags from the place that they had fallen earlier and walked out of the tack room and to the bunkhouse, leaving poor Sam to Jen and Darrel's inquiry.

"Sammy" Jen sang "We're not stupid" she smiled; flicking Sam's extremely swollen red lips.

Sam winced and began finger combing her dark red hair. "None of your business" she muttered hurrying to the bunkhouse.

Jen's blue eyes were sparkling when she turned to look at Darrel. "Finally"


	6. Because I Was Told Not To

**Here's chapter 6, sorry it took me a little longer to upload. I was running low on ideas, anyways enjoy! =D**

**~Rapunzel**

**Chapter 6, Because I was told not to**

. The next morning dawned brisk and cloudy. "Up an at em" Jen shouted, waking all the HARP kids with a start. "Yall can shower and get dressed then over to the riding ring. Sam and Darrel are waiting outside the door, so don't try anything" Jen glared and left.

Wednesday stretched her long pale arms and climbed down the ladder and to the floor. She was wearing a black silk nightgown and fluffy black socks. Before too many people saw her without her wild makeup she darted into the girls shower room and turned on the water until it was a lovely warm. She ran her razor up and down her legs and used shampoo and conditioner made especially for dyed hair. After fifteen minutes Wednesday toweled off and pulled on a black bra and matching underwear, a tight faded black Rocky Horror Picture Show t-shirt, black Tripp capree pants, her buckle up Doc Martin boots and a black leather jacket along with black lace gloves and some studded and spiked armbands. She applied her coal black eyeliner, only this time she drew the eyeliner so it looked as if it were dripping down her face and then she smoothed deep black with a tinge of burgundy red lipstick across her lips. She walked out of the bathroom and seen that apparently everyone else was already done getting ready. "Hmm" Wednesday pondered, she seen everyone except Badger standing grudgingly by the round pen where Jen was riding her palomino mare. The horse's golden coat matched Jen's blonde hair. Suddenly there was a tap on her back and she swung around "Oh Badger, you scared me" he smiled a smile that would be expected coming from a small child, not a sixteen year delinquent. Wednesday turned to face Badger, "Badger" she said in a small voice "why don't you ever talk?"

The boy's blue green eyes looked down at Wednesday. His rosy lips parted then closed then parted again "Because I was told not to" he said.

Wednesday's blackish red lips curved into a smile. "Who told you that?" she inquired lightly

"My dad" he breathed, letting his dark brown hair cover his eyes "He told me a lot of things…"

"You can talk now, not just to me either" Wednesday explained

"Just you for now" he said lowly, stroking her cheek and opening the door. Wednesday stood stark still for a moment, her hand pressed to the place he had touched, watching Badger walk towards the others. She shook her head of blonde and black hair and approached the round pen. The golden mare really was beautiful; her mane and tail were milky white and her eyes were glimmering black brown.

Sam smiled when she saw the way Wednesday was admiring Silk Stockings, the girl obviously had a passion or at least some like for horses. "Okay, now that you're all here you can saddle up and ride"

Ingrid's top lip quivered with a tiny sneer and she rolled her blue eyes. "Horses smell like crap"

Aubrey snorted "Get used to it princess" Her brown eyes flickered to Ingrid and then to the seven horses that were tied to the hitching rail.

"Come on" Jake said, leading the kids to the hitching rack. "Now your horses are haltered up here, they've already been groomed so you guys don't have to do it. Yall have to come to the tack room and get your tack then saddle and bridle up the horses"

Johnny was the first to come back with his horse's saddle and bridle "Samantha, you red headed beauty, which horse was mine again?" Johnny asked, a smirk planted firmly on his tanned face.

Sam chuckled and shook her head "Warrior is your horse" she said gesturing to the appaloosa. "Here I'll show you how to get the tack on right. Okay first take his blanket" Johnny picked up Warrior's faded blue blanket and looked back at Sam. "Now smooth it evenly over his back" Johnny smoothed the blanket over the gelding's spotted reddish white body and waited for further instruction. "Now pick up the saddle" Johnny grabbed the heavy light brown tooled western saddle and flung it over Warrior's back. "Good, good. Now you see that long strap hanging down?" Johnny nodded "Okay buckle it up nice and tight, but not too tight" Johnny fumbled with the buckles and leather straps for a moment but then he got it. "Sweet, now for the bridle..." Johnny held up the light brown leather bridle. "Alright, stick your thumb in the corner of Warrior's mouth, behind his teeth and slip the bit in." He hesitantly stuck his thumb in the big gelding's mouth and slipped the silver snaffle bit in "Now pull the bridle over his head and fix the part around his ears" Johnny stuck the gelding's red ears through the one eared part of the bridle. "Okay now do up the throat latch" He buckled up the leather strap beneath Warrior's throat and grinned "Job well done Johnny boy" Sam smiled. Soon after the four others came out and Sam instructed them all the same way she had Johnny. "Your first lesson will be the basics of horse riding" Sam said, she glanced at Jake and when their eyes locked she immediately flushed crimson. "Lead your horses to the riding ring" Sam gestured to the big fenced in ring near to the round pen "Hold the reins just under your horses chin and hold the end of the reins, now lead them" Jake started off by leading Witch in, and Sam followed with Ace, next came Aubrey with Wolfgang, Wednesday with Dusk, Badger with Thunderbird, Johnny with Warrior and lastly Ingrid with Suntez Jubilee. "Stand on the left side of your horse, stick your foot in the stirrup and basically fling yourself into the saddle" Jake demonstrated with catlike precision, he landed in Witch's black leather western saddle lightly. Jake's black hair, so like Witch's ebony mane, was tied back with the leather string and his black Stetson was pulled down on his head.

"He's petty good lookin' if I do say so myself" smiled Aubrey referring to Jake. She winked at Wednesday; Wednesday laughed and rolled her ice green eyes playfully. "Mind you, so is that Darrel guy" Wednesday sighed, she had no interest in either Jake or Darrel.


	7. Starry Night

**Hey guys =D. This is chapter 7, stupid was fucking up and making it impossible to upload new chapters -_-. This chapter contains mature content just to warn you, and some swearing. It's when then delinquents are telling eachother how they got into their current situations. So to anyone who doesn't like mature content/swearing stop reading here! =P I'll upload chappy 8 soon :D**** Sorry it took me so long to upload, because stupid was down!**

**Chapter 7, Starry Night**

By the time their first lesson was finished Johnny, Wednesday, Badger, Aubrey and even Ingrid had learned the basics of the equestrian art of riding. Sam was proud that the kids were becoming less and less cold towards her and the others. For example at dinner Aubrey politely refused the meat, unlike last nights cursing rant about animal cruelty. Badger still didn't talk but she seen him mumble to Wednesday a few times throughout the day. After Johnny and Ingrid were forced to wash the dishes the five delinquents and the four mentors went out to the bunkhouse. "We're having a campfire tonight" Jake explained calmly to the five troubled teenagers. Aubrey's brown eyes came alive and an almost scary smile spread across her tanned face.

"We're having the campfire tonight because it's supposed to rain later, to put out the last sparks you know" chirped in all knowing Jen with a kind smile.

"Have you ever seen the stars on a country night?" asked Sam quietly, her dark red eyebrows were raised.

"Oh I have" Aubrey sighed, her eyes clouded with memory "its beautiful aint it. I mean yall can tell I'm a country girl at heart. I remember watchin' the stars with my big sister Janie. They used to mean so much to me; I talked to the stars, crazy as it sounds. But according to my shrink that's just exactly what I am. Confide my hopes and dreams to the stars above" she shook her head and her mouth formed a straight angry line. Aubrey kicked the wall as hard as she could, stomped into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Sam froze for a second and shook her head in disbelief.

"Mood swings much" Ingrid said, waving her hand, trying to dry the coat of neon pink nail polish that she'd just applied to her freshly filed nails.

"How did Miss Material Girl even survive Juvie?" Wednesday muttered to Badger who just chuckled and shrugged. But Wednesday was serious; Ingrid was vain and obsessed with nail polish and designer clothes. Her personality didn't match that of Wednesday's, Badger's, Johnny's and definitely not Aubrey's. Ingrid was so strange looking with her rainbow of clothing and her girly way of acting. Not as strange as the other four delinquents though, Wednesday had seen many girls with spiky rainbow hair, pierced lips and childish bows and barrettes. They were categorized as 'scene girls', they were pretty much just preps with colorful clothes and hair and piercings. They wore the best of brands and acted very girly. Ingrid was a prep to the T, so what had she done to become known as a 'lost cause'? How did she, with her girly demeanor and expensive clothing obsession survive the harshness of Juvenile Hall? Wednesday really hadn't a clue. The sound of someone, no doubt Aubrey, punching the inside of the bathroom wall startled her out of her thoughts. "That girl has problems" she whispered, but Wednesday understood them perfectly, she herself used quiet darkness as a cover for her emotions and Aubrey hid behind a layer of pulsing screaming anger. Wednesday felt the silent dark and Aubrey felt eternal hate. Badger just didn't talk, acting like the people around him didn't exist and Johnny had his classical badass style and way of living. They all had something to cover up their emotions.

"You okay?" Badger asked Wednesday

"Yeah" she said quietly "Just thinkin'" Badger nodded in understanding and went to his bed. He picked up his limp mostly empty duffel bag and began rummaging through it.

"What're you doing?" Wednesday questioned, cocking her head slightly.

"Looking for something" Badger replied, he smiled when he lifted his hand holding a small black box. "Here" he placed the box in Wednesday's hand and said; "You look sad, maybe this'll cheer you up. It was my grandmothers before she died, and you know I obviously won't wear it so I decided to give it to someone someday"

"Badger" she gasped, holding up the antique bronze chain "It's beautiful" she examined the intricate Celtic cross that hung from the bottom of the chain, Wednesday slipped the chain over her head and smiled "Thanks"

"It's from the 1940's"

Wednesday raised her eyebrows, she loved history and antiques "So it's around sixty years old" she mused "It's really lovely, you're a good friend"

"I thought you'd like it" smiled Badger crookedly

"Wednesday, Badger?" a voice inquired, it was Sam and she'd watched their sweet gift exchange with quiet fascination. Quil Badger Brownlee (how did he get the nickname Badger?) would only talk to Wednesday, no one else. "We're startin' the fire, are you two coming?"

"Yeah" Wednesday pushed herself off of the floor and stretched, she un-rumpled her Tripp capree pants and pulled on the collar of her faded black leather jacket. "Let's go Badger" The Goth girl and the unsettlingly quiet boy approached the others and sat down hastily. Everyone was sitting on logs which were set around the tiny mound of firewood that was to be burned. Jake wadded up a piece of newspaper and lit it up with a match, he tossed the newspaper into the pile of sticks and made sure the fire caught. Jen gave the thumbs up and took out a giant bag of marshmallows. She handed everyone a sharpened twig and stabbed a marshmallow on the end of their sticks.

Ingrid frowned "Why do I have a marshmallow on this stick?"

"You've never had roasted marshmallows before?" Aubrey laughed "Jesus"

"All you do is hold your marshmallow over the fire until it's browned to whatever degree of your liking" Jen said matter of factly.

"Oh" said Ingrid simply, she felt stupid for not knowing that. About ten minutes later the fire was blazing, Aubrey was hypnotized by it. Her thin angular face was shadowed orange and black, her mouth was soft and her shimmering copper penny eyes were pools of secret darkness, filled with far off places and dreams. She was peculiarly beautiful.

"So" said Johnny, he'd been wanting to ask this since he'd met the other four lost causes "What did yall do that was so bad?" No one answered "Wednesday?"

Wednesday cast her gaze towards Badger for a second before looking openly at everybody else. "I used to be happy girl but that all changed when I moved. I made friends with all of the trouble making Goth's. I dyed my hair, got pierced and took on the style. At first I didn't really like my new friends but then we started doing fun stuff; we'd skip school and smoke weed, we'd steal shit, we'd talk back to the teachers. Well one night everyone was drunk and my closest friend Amber dared me to do something crazy, anything. So seen as I detested my principle I stole his car, crashed it into his garage and lit it on fire, man did I run that night" laughed Wednesday, Sam's mouth fell open she couldn't imagine really doing that. "But as thing's go I got caught the next day, leaving my wallet in the car mighta not been the best idea I've ever had. How bout you Johnny?"

Johnny leaned back and smirked. "I've been a street kid all my life, and I had a knack for pick pocketing. At age ten I began going into stores and taking stuff, and by the time I was twelve I was stealing things as big as laptops and Gibson guitars" he laughed lowly "What got me really holed up happened when I was fourteen; I held up four banks in seven days. And" he smirked "got caught. What's your story Ingrid?"

The colorful girl smiled, her pale pink lips, sliced down either side with black rings formed a leering curve. "I know what you're thinking; I'm the rich girly girl. And to tell you the truth" she smirked poshly "That's exactly what I was. Life was good, my parents, adopted parents, were well off. I got all the best brands of clothing, shoes and things. I could afford to dye my hair a different color every week. My friends were the snobs, we jumped a few wimpy poor kids, but for the most part I was just self absorbed" Aubrey cocked her eyebrow; Ingrid was still extremely self absorbed. "Me and my two friends Lynda and Kasha were the most popular girls in school. We had the colorful spiky hair and the skinny jeans; we had the various piercings and the converse and flats. Every guy and some girls wanted us, and pretty much every rich guy and girl got us. My adopted parents once caught me in bed with some girl named Kiki and they got pretty pissed. But man they'd believe anything I told them, even after they seen me fucking a chick. Lynda, Kasha, Kiki and I started going to huge parties and raves when we were around fourteen. We would get boozed up and then make out with people for money. At one point I actually sold my body for money to buy alcohol. We were total alcoholics, seriously. One night Kasha, Kiki, Lynda and I were extremely drunk and we went into a department store to steal some more booze. The cashier, a young woman caught us, we beat her up, stole some drinks and lit the clothing section of the store on fire. And well…that's pretty much it. Badger?"

The dark haired boy said nothing and looked down at the ground, he just shook his head. "Why don't you tell us?" Wednesday asked in a tiny voice.

"Not now, I'll tell you, but not now"

"Okay" Wednesday breathed "How about you Aubrey?" she said in a louder voice.

A smile (so strange) slipped across Aubrey's fire-beautiful face. "My story's a long one, do yall wanna hear it?" Sam, Jen, Jake, Darrel, Wednesday, Johnny, Badger and even Ingrid nodded eagerly "Alright. Well I lived far off in the country in a big unfinished house with my mum, my step dad Eric and my older sister Janie. My mother beat us and so did Eric" Aubrey dipped the tip of a cigarette in the flames and took a drag before going on. "Janie was my refuge, sometimes I'd ask her if I could sleep in her bed with her cos I was so scared that Eric would come in and…touch me" She sneered and spat into the fire. "There was always Janie, she was tall and beautiful with luscious Cover-Girl blonde hair and exotic green eyes, and I loved my sister so much. But one night things went too far, mum had caught Janie in bed with her boyfriend Renty, weird name huh, and boy were she and Eric mad. I came home from school and Janie was on the floor. Her hair, her lovely hair had been hacked off with a knife, chunks of it were lying everywhere." Aubrey closed her eyes and a single barley there tear slid down her cheek "She was on the floor, clutching her stomach and I didn't know what was wrong. Then I noticed that there was blood gushing between her fingers, she moved her hand and there was blood everywhere. I began screaming and I pressed my hands over the stab wound. Her clothes were ripped, her skirt was pulled up and her underwear had been tossed to the floor. Christ, Eric raped her and my fucking mother stabbed her. All for sleeping with her boyfriend, she was seventeen! Oh God I was screaming and crying, Janie told me not to cry, she told me that she loved me and that she'd always be with me. And she died, my sister died in my arms" Aubrey bit her bottom lip until it bled and continued "I was thirteen then and that's when things began spiraling down. I started skipping class, smoking weed, drinking, having sex and most of all playing with fire, anything to make me forget. Fire, I've always loved it. One night Eric beat me up bad, it was only a few weeks since Janie had died. Her death had never been reported, she was buried on our property and no one even knew. Eric threw the first punch but unlike other times, this time I fought back which is why I got beaten so badly. Mum came into the room just as Eric was pulling down my jeans. She let him, she let him rape me, she watched and she…smiled" Aubrey looked sick but still flame gorgeous. "When they had finally finished with me I went to my room and gathered all of my stuff. I grabbed a tank of gasoline from the garage, a pack of matches and my trusty Bic" she took her red lighter from her pocket and smiled "I doused the house with gas, first the outside then the inside. Eric and mum were watching TV; I went right up to them and poured gasoline all over the television set and on their laps too. They knew what I was doing so I lit a match quickly, threw it at them and got out of there as fast as I could. A few minutes later the house burst into flames, and the screaming began. I stood there and listened to them die, I hope those bastards went straight to hell. I did it for Janie, my beautiful, optimistic, dreamer of a sibling. Frig, Janie had so many hopes and dreams…and so did I. On nights just like this" her gaze flew to the star studded sky "We used to talk and tell eachother everything. But it's all over now; Janie's been dead for almost three years, I committed murder and I'm an arsonist, once I'm eighteen I'm destined for jail" Aubrey sighed "So much for being an actress eh"

The mentors and the four delinquents were frozen, gaping in horror. That was the type of thing you heard about in movies or on the news. "I'm sorry" Jen stammered

"Don't be" Aubrey said, staring into the fire, her face was drawn and clearly angered. She leapt up and crushed her cigarette butt beneath her foot. "Fuck yall" she muttered, turning and walking into the bunkhouse. The sound of someone kicking and punching the walls was heard shortly after. No one said anything, they understood now.


	8. Just Another Lost Cause

**Here's chapter eight!!! Yes I know I'm awesome, uploading three chapters in one night :D. =P anyways I hope you guys enjoy cheesy romance, cos this chapter's full of it!**

**~Dame; Rapunzel Grimm**

**Chapter 8, Just Another Lost Cause**

Badger lied awake in bed, he couldn't fall asleep. He could hear Wednesday tossing and turning restlessly above him. "Wednesday, are you alright?"

She startled awake "Just having a nightmare…for the third time tonight"

"Wanna lye with me? I'll tell you my story" Badger said quietly.

Wednesday climbed down the wooden ladder and landed nearly soundlessly on the floor. Badger lifted the blankets and she climbed into his bed. "So…"

"So…I was a foster kid, my foster parents beat me. I hated them, but instead of turning rebellious from the beatings I just took it. My best friend was a guy named Jabez. Jabez had been there for me since grade school, he was a cool guy, he always wore a leather jacket and jeans and had his hair slicked back like a 1950's greaser. He was a foster kid too. At school we were known as the poor kids, we were shunned, we were the losers. They all thought we were freaks"

Wednesday smirked "Take me to school and those kids'd have a whole new definition of freak"

"Nah, you're not a freak. Not to me." He breathed, brushing his dark brown hair away from his face. "There was this one guy, Sean, who would never leave Jabez or me alone. He was one of the most popular guys in school, he was a jock. Every chance he had he and his gang of football player friends would beat on us. But we took it, we fought back. I remember the first time I burnt something, the rush I got, it was crazy…"

"D-did you ever kill something?" Wednesday asked quietly, her green eyes looking up questioningly.

"No, never. I could never hurt anyone or anything, especially not animals. I love animals" Badger smiled gently, he was such a gentle person.

"I never thought you would hurt anything anyways" Wednesday half smiled and pulled the blankets up around her chin. A smile played lightly on his full lips.

"After years of relentless abuse from my foster parents and from Sean and his buddies, Jabez and I were getting fed up. One night we were walking around, my foster parents had kicked me out, and Sean showed up along with his henchmen. They really started to beat up on us, usually we could get away from them, but this time Sean had five of his friends with him. Five against two, a fair world it is." Badger shook his head with a sigh "Sean grabbed Jabez and began repeatedly smashing his head. He was saying that he was gonna 'get rid of this greaser trash for good' so I did the only thing I could do." He breathed in deeply and stared at Wednesday "I pulled out my switch blade and just drove it into him, then we ran, fuck did we run. Sean's friends ran the other way when I pulled the knife on him. But frig; they were going to kill my best friend. And I couldn't let that happen." Badger stopped and closed his aquamarine blue eyes. "The police, seeing my record, didn't believe that I had killed Sean in self defense. That's when I stopped talking, and here I am. Just another lost cause"

"W-what happened to Jabez?" Wednesday dared to ask.

"Sean's friends found him a week after I was locked up and…and they killed him. They beat him so hard. I mean, it was all for nothing. Two lives could have been saved if not for me…Jabez would be alive right now" Badger let out a quivering breath.

"You know that you can cry" Wednesday said softly

"Nah, crying wouldn't" he gulped "fix anything"

"Badger" Wednesday stared into Badger's intense blue-green eyes. "It wasn't your fault. Think, you did the only thing you could do. You saved your best friend Badger. That is so brave, how were you to know that Sean's thugs would get to him anyways. They could have killed you both that night, but you stood up, you had the courage to defend yourself."

"Sometimes…I just wish it would all be over. You know, that I could just die."

"Don't say that" Wednesday whispered sharply

"I have nothing to live for so why not?" murmured Badger half heartedly.

"Because I don't wanna imagine my life without you in it" there, she'd came out and said it. "And if you want something to live for…than that something can be me" (**Yes, yes cheesy romance scene all the way! 3)**

Badger's eyes softened "You are what I live for" Wednesday smiled and moved closer to Badger. She laid her head on his bare chest and he stroked her blonde and black hair. She gently placed her lips on his neck and kissed him. "Why'd you do that?" Badger questioned lightly.

Wednesday kissed his neck softly again "Because I knew you wouldn't" (**Yes that part is stolen from the epic film The Breakfast Club)** Badger leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. His lips were sweet and warm, and smooth, just as Wednesday had expected them to be. Badger's hands caressed the black silk of her nightgown, then the warm softness of her flesh. She took a sharp intake of breath and kissed him harder.

"What're you guys doin' over there?" a tired voice, recognized to be Johnny's questioned.

Badger and Wednesday immediately stopped and blushed. "Nothing" she muttered as flatly as she could. When the sound of Johnny's snoring came back Wednesday turned to Badger. "Badger…what are we?"

He let out a quiet single noted laugh "Two lost causes"

Wednesday kissed Badger's collar bone "Just another lost cause…"


	9. So What

**Yeah, yeah I know I haven't uploaded in a while. Sorry guys!! There's just been a lot of stupid drama going on with this guy -_- I swear my life should be a Soap Opera . so I have been a little occupied and unable to upload as quickly as before, also I had a case of MEGA writers block =P But anyways here's chapter 9, I know its short. Originally this chapter was longer but then I realized that I wanted to break it into two chapters, so yeah Chapter 10 will be longer :P well I hope yall enjoy it!! :D**

**~Dame Rapunzel Grimm **

**Chapter 9, So What**

The sun filtering through the freshly washed windows woke Johnny up. He pressed his palms to his temples and yawned, after being woken by the people in the bunk next to his Johnny had never fallen back asleep, not really. What had they been doing anyways? The previous night's events became more evident as Johnny's head cleared; he glanced to the bunk beside his and snorted. Wednesday was lying with on top of Badger and their hands were linked. Kissing, yep, the Goth babe and the weird kid had been kissing. Johnny sighed and chuckled quietly, he knew that he had recognized that sound. He headed to the bathroom and after showering he changed into a pair of blue jean cut offs and a threadbare black t-shirt. Just when he thought no one else was awake Ingrid walked out of the girl's only washroom. Her vibrant hair was in two long blue, orange, violet and aqua braids. A light pink bow was clipped into her hair; her eyes were lined with smoky blue and yellow eyeshadow. Her black lip rings had been changed to two silver ones. She was wearing a jean skort **(that's a skirt with built in shorts) **and purple netted tights, along with her pink converse low tops, a tight light grey tank top and a neon green hoodie. "Hey baby" smirked Johnny.

Ingrid snorted and began playing with the tip of one straightened braid. "Hey Johnnycakes" (**Okay, so I'm obsessed with The Outsiders) **

"Look at them two" he nodded towards the bed that Wednesday and Badger were sprawled across, Badger in only his boxers and Wednesday in her black nightgown.

"I knew they were gonna get together sometime. He only talks to her after all" Ingrid snapped, surprised at her own rudeness. She had to admit that she was a little jealous that Badger, the beautiful boy, only spoke to Wednesday, the less than satisfactory looking (in Ingrid's opinion) freak.

"Someone's been bitten by the green monster" teased Johnny, Ingrid glared at him, she wasn't amused.

"Oh shut it" she sneered, Johnny's hazel eyes took on a look of mock hurt and Ingrid couldn't help but laugh. She tossed her coon striped hot pink bangs away from her blue eyes and smiled lightly. She pulled at the corners of her grey tank top and shook her head quickly.

"What's wrong?" Johnny smirked "Yall let down your preppy guard for a second? So what, being a bitch 24/7 aint gonna get you anywhere"

"Whatever" muttered Ingrid. She pulled the hood of her neon green sweater over her head and walked outside. If felt good to breath in the crisp country air. Sam, the horse obsessed redhead was grooming her bay mustang Ace. A piece off Jen and Jake were riding Witch and Silly in a mini race to find out which horse was faster. Darrel was standing by the barn talking to someone who Ingrid couldn't identify for the person was immersed in the early morning shadows cast by the barn. She could only see that the person was smoking a cigarette, which gave Ingrid the impression that Darrel was talking to Aubrey, the only known smoker of the bunch. The person stepped from the shadows and Ingrid seen that she had been right. Aubrey smiled at something Darrel had said and cocked her cigarette to knock off the ashes. She shoved him teasingly and he laughed. "God is everyone getting together with someone or something" the scene girl murmured under her breath. A laugh came from behind her and she seen that Johnny had been watching Ingrid watch everyone. "What the hell are you laughing at?"

"I'm laughing at the fact that you're so jealous of Aubrey and Wednesday when it was obvious all along that Wednesday and Badger would get together, and Aubrey is just jokin' around with that Darrel guy. Come on honey, why do you even care" Johnny said raising his dark eyebrows.

Ingrid's smoky blue eyes bored into laid back, nonchalant Johnny's hazel ones. "Shut up" she snapped "Ass" Ingrid added as an afterthought. Johnny just smirked and tied back his black brown hair with a leather string.


	10. Hey Cowgirl

**Hello, guys, here's chapter 10. It's longer like I promised ^u^, so yeah umm there's a little scene in this chapter yall should know about, I'll give you a hint, it's Sake ;D but naught to serious :P Anyways R & R and most importantly ENJOY!!! =D**

**~Dame Rapunzel Grimm**

**Chapter 10, Hey Cowgirl**

Sam and Jake hadn't really talked about their little kissing incident. "Think I should talk to him Ace?" Sam asked the horse, flinging his black forelock from his forehead the bay snorted, and then bobbed his head. Sam smiled and let out a laugh "I take that as a yes" she rubbed the white star on Ace's face and put the curry comb back in the grooming box. As Sam walked into the tack room to put away the grooming box Jake was putting away Witch's bridle. "Hey" Sam said quietly, Jake jumped up and dropped the bridle on the floor in surprise.

"Oh, it's just you Brat" Jake sighed and tied back his long black hair, shaking his head at how easily he'd been surprised. "I…uhh got something for you"

Sam cocked her eyebrow "Really? What?" Jake's face flushed and he handed her a cardboard box. Sam suspiciously took the box and lifted off the lid. "Oh my God, Jake" Sam grinned and lifted the tooled light brown leather bridle from the box. Silver plates carved with pictures of wild horses adorned the cheek straps and the brow band was braided leather, the bit had fancy rein loops and the split reins were also braided leather "It's the bridle I seen at the Alkali Mall, thank you so much…but why?"

"Well your birthday is next week, but I dunno…I just wanted to give it to you now" Jake shrugged. Without thinking Sam leaned up and pressed her lips to Jake's. She snaked her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, to Sam's surprise Jake didn't pull away but kissed her back with just as much passion. When the two did finally break apart they were both blushing madly.

"Sorry" Sam said half heartedly, rubbing the back of her neck with an uncertain smile.

Jake's mouth turned up at the corners until he had his tomcat grin on. "Sure you're sorry" he teased

Sam narrowed her blue eyes and shoved Jake "Screw you" she laughed, Jake scratched his chin and without effort had Sam pinned against the wall. Sam crossed her arms and smirked defiantly at Jake.

"Jacob Ely, let me go!" she demanded, Jake just laughed which in turn made Sam crack up. Jake placed his hands on either side of Sam's freckled face and kissed her gently, their lips moved together for a while before softly pulling apart.

"You know you can't resist me" Jake smirked

"You think that" Sam laughed "Oh I can resist you for the rest of my life if I want to"

"Nuh uh" Jake shook his head "Try"

Sam smiled "Bring it"

"Touché" Jake said, pushing Sam back "Try resisting this" he brought his lips down on hers, but Sam determinedly shoved him away

"Ha" This went on for about ten minutes until Jake got around Sam's arms, he ducked his head down and planted his open mouth on her neck, sucking on her skin. Sam gasped and let out a tiny groan "I" she panted "Admit…defeat"

Jake smiled smugly "Told ya" he bent his head down and kissed down Sam's neck till he reached her collar bone than he leaned back up and they kissed again, open mouthed **(Oh yeah that's hot, admit it ;]) ^.^ **

"SAMANTHA!" a voice trilled from somewhere outside. "Where are you?"

Sam broke away from Jake reluctantly "Jen" she sighed; Jake laughed and kissed her once more on the lips before heading to the hitching rack where Witch was tied. "Yeah Jen?"

Jen stared at Sam's disheveled hair, swollen lips and at the red marks down her neck; Jennifer Kenworthy knew a hickie when she saw one. She took a bottle of cover-up from her jean pocket and tossed it to Sam "Sammy you might wanna you know…" she gestured to Sam's neck "cover those up" Sam's eyes widened and she rushed from the barn to the bunkhouse washroom. She took the lid of the cover-up off and smeared the beige liquid over the red spots where Jake had kissed. '_Oh God'_ Sam thought frantically '_Jen knows' _"Sam, it's alright" Jen's voice came from behind her "Everyone knew this would happen someday"

"Here, you can have your stupid cover-up back"

"Nah keep it, I don't even know how it got in my jeans pocket I think my mum threw it in. And who knows…you might need it again"

Sam blushed "No"

Jen winked "Just in case then"

"Don't…tell anyone else…about me and Jake you know" Sam exclaimed as Jen began walking away

"Of course I won't Sammy. I'm your best friend aren't I" Jen smiled warmly and hugged Sam quickly. Sam let out a deep breath and pulled at the hemline of her faded black tank top uncomfortably. After splashing her face with cold water Sam walked out of the washroom; Ingrid, Aubrey and Wednesday, Badger, Johnny and Darrel were sitting around. Aubrey smoking a cigarette and leaning back against Darrel (had Sam missed something between those two?), Wednesday and Badger close together and Ingrid and Johnny across from eachother. Aubrey tapped her cigarette and passed it to Darrel who took a drag and passed it back.

"You…smoke now Darrel?" Sam asked in a dumbfounded way

"Honey" Darrel smirked "I always smoked"

"Am I…." she gestured to Aubrey "missing something?"

"Nah, we're jus' friends" Darrel said quietly, grabbing for Aubrey's cigarette playfully. The troubled punk girl laughed and handed it to him. Sam smiled and sat down beside Johnny who was next to Darrel.

"Hey cowgirl" Aubrey said loudly, making her way to Sam with a smirk planted on her face.

"Yeah?"

"Think you forgot to put cover-up here" Aubrey touched a spot on Sam's neck, Sam gasped and felt blood rushing to her cheeks. "So, Sammy my girl" Aubrey chuckled "Who gave you those nice" she trailed her fingers down Sam's neck "hickies?" Of course Jake chose that moment to walk in. A look of understanding crossed Aubrey's face and her wicked grin grew "Oh, so you and Jake are, haha, getting' it on" she winked comically and swung her medium length chocolate brown hair over one tanned shoulder. When Sam and Jake blushed in sync Aubrey smiled crookedly, carnivorously "I knew it"

Sam twisted the cover-up's lid off quickly and smudged the creamy liquid over her neck, not looking into a mirror or anything. By the time she finished she guessed that her neck was orange. Almost as if reading her thoughts Darrel smirked and said "Darling, your neck is orange" Sam grumbled incoherently

"Hey" Jennifer laughed "Here cowgirl" with a smile Jen tossed her best friend a neon yellow scarf.


	11. So Kiss Me Again

**Hey peeps ^.^ so this chapter is rated M I guess. Some of you will hate me for what I wrote and some people I dunno ;) but umm I really could not resist writing the steamy hot sex scene between these two characters ;D, not Sake btw. Well its Darrel/Aubrey and man its pretty hot. Watching 'Fast Times At Ridgemont High's many sex scenes inspired this chapter ;D xD well enjoy or despise. This chapter is here whether yall like it or not!**

**~ Dame Rapunzel Grimm**

**Chapter 11, So Kiss Me Again**

Aubrey Banks and Darrel Reynolds had a lot in common, they'd found that out this morning during the conversation they'd had at the break of dawn. Their backgrounds were drastically different but personality wise they had nearly everything in common. They both listened to the same music, liked the same pastimes, colors, everything. Well Darrel wasn't a murderer/arsonist but that was beside the point. Over the day they'd become quite good friends, Darrel really liked the girl. She had a deep side, she liked to write and act and watch the sunset. No one would've expected that from a girl as tough as Aubrey Cherise Banks, but it was there.

"Darrel?" a feminine voice trilled

"Yes Jennifer dear?"

"Is there something goin on with you and Aubrey?" the blonde questioned, twisting her hair up into messy pigtails.

"No, we're just friends" Darrel said, slightly irritated, he had been asked that question three times now and it was getting old. Sam, Ingrid, Jake and now Jen had all inquired, oh wait scratch that, he had been asked four times. Jen nodded and wandered off in the direction Sam had gone.

Aubrey rounded the corner with a smirk and sat down on the bunkhouse floor beside him. "They still think we're together" she shook her head and rolled her dark eyes. "Morons"

"Hey, they're my friends! But yeah, it is getting pretty fucking annoying. I mean, can't a guy and a girl be just friends!" Darrel sighed and ran his fingers through his shiny black hair.

"Guess not, not these days. If a guy an' a girl are friends they either have to be a couple or they're screwing around behind everyone's backs" Aubrey lit a cigarette, she stuck it in her mouth, lit another one and passed it to Darrel.

"Thanks"

"Anytime my man" Aubrey half smiled, she pulled at the neckline of her ratty Pink Floyd shirt, the sleeves and neckline had been hacked off with a knife years ago. Her brown hair had been teased with a backcomb and sprayed with Hairspray, making the short pieces of hair at the back of her head stand up spikily. She sighed deeply and brushed some dirt from the tip of one red Converse shoe. "Oh God, three years from now I'm gonna be in jail"

Darrel's black brown eyes looked at Aubrey sympathetically. "Really?"

"Really" she replied flatly, playing with the spikes in her jagged hair. "I've wanted to be an actress, or a writer all my life. But that'll never ever happen, and knowing that hurts"

"I'm sorry for what happened, everything that happened in your past." Darrel said, Aubrey was about to protest but Darrel put his hand up calmingly "I'm not sympathizing, I know you hate people's sympathy. I'm just saying that if I knew that Eric bastard I would have done exactly the same thing that you did Aubrey. I swear if another guy touches you like he did, I will HURT them"

Aubrey looked down and smiled "Thanks" she said quietly "I don't think anyone's cared about me so much that they threatened to wound anyone who hurts me. It…it means a lot to me that you said that"

Darrel smiled and patted Aubrey's back affectionately "No problemo" he said smoothly, he was always so smooth talking. "So, have a boyfriend back home?"

"Ha" Aubrey let out a single noted laugh "The guys I know fucked me then left, I've had…an abortion" she sniffled and swiped a tear away "It was hard to got through, I was only just thirteen"

"You've had too much tragedy in your life, you don't deserve to go to jail you deserve to have some good in your life"

"Yeah" whispered Aubrey, smiling coldly and bitterly "I-I…"

"You what?"

Aubrey hesitated "I did something today that I haven't done in a while"

"What"

Aubrey bit her bottom lip and fiddled minutely with her nose ring. "I" she closed her eyes and rolled up the sleeves of her aged jean jacket, her arms were full of slashes. "Cut myself"

"Aubrey" Darrel said his voice alarmed. He placed his hands on her shoulders and gently slipped her out of her blue jean jacket. Aubrey's eyes were downcast; her thin tanned shoulders drooped "Why?"

"Darrel, think…think of my life. What's happened to me, everything that has ever happened to me contributes to why I did this. There is no one for me"

Darrel's eyes met Aubrey's watering ones "Don't say that. I care about you; I don't want you to hurt yourself"

"What am I to you?" Aubrey half snapped half sobbed

"I don't know" whispered Darrel, he stroked Aubrey's face, she closed her eyes and a tear dripped down. He lifted Aubrey's chin and ever so softly kissed her.

Aubrey bolted up and that icy bitterness, that complete and utter hate for the world was back in her dark brown eyes, Darrel looked at her questioningly "Last guy who kissed me, he…he umm did things to me which I told him not to and umm I'm sorry" She sat back down on her knees in front of Darrel and leaned forward, their lips touched again for longer this time. Aubrey pressed her lips to his, letting them linger there, the kiss deepened and his tongue slipped between her lips. Aubrey took a sharp breath but then leaned in, making their kiss last longer. Darrel's hands moved one hand to the back of her head and one slid up the back of her shirt.

"Do you wanna stop?" Darrel murmured

"That's this first time that a guy has ever asked me that." Her eyes stared into his feverently "Darrel, kiss me again" the black haired boy did so. After they'd been kissing for a while Aubrey pulled away. "Do you—do you want me?"

"Right now?"

Aubrey stared up at him; her lips parted "Right now" She stood up, shaking slightly, her stomach doing flip flops. Off came the shirt, and then the jeans, then the bra and the underwear. Darrel followed suit until all skin was laid bare. Aubrey sat back down, her cheeks flushed rosy red, Darrel kissed her neck and stroked her cut arms then slowly they came together. Never had sex been so tender and gentle for Aubrey, before this it had always been a painful, meaningless fuck. Aubrey moaned and her fingernails bit into the soft skin of Darrel's back. She gasped and groaned again, kissing him harder. The graceful curve of spines as backs arched and stretched over the smooth wooden floor. Their bliss lasted only a few minutes because after about ten minutes they both realized that if they didn't get out of the bunkhouse soon people would start getting suspicious. "It sucks, I could do this" she gasped in pleasure as Darrel's mouth grazed her neck "for longer"

"Same" he breathed into her ear "But maybe we can stay like this for a few more minutes" Aubrey nodded and they went back at it. Just then the door opened.

Sam, Jen and Jake walked through the doorway and into the bunkhouse. Aubrey and Darrel froze, he pulled out of her as fast as he could and she smiled fearfully. "Are you guys in here?" Jen asked. Both of their faces had turned scarlet with embarrassment. Jen was about to start walking around when she seen two heads pop up from behind one of the bunk beds.

"Hey guys" croaked Darrel.

The three other mentors stood in stunned silence until Jake smirked and got the nerve to speak "Sure there's nothing going on between you two"


	12. No shirt, No shoes, No dice

**So yeah here's chappy 12. I know it's really short but like chapter 9 it was originally longer but then I realized that I wanted to break it into two chapters. So what'd yall think of chapter 11? ;D pretty hawt huh? ;) oh yeah admit it you wish you were Aubrey or if you're a guy you wished you were Darrel, don't deny it huny buns, xD I know what yall were thinking :P Oh I named this chapter 'No shirt, no shoes, no dice" because of a part in the movie Fast Times At Ridgemont High' the part where Jeff Spicoli and his surfer/druggie friends walk into the restaurant with no shirts and Brad points at the sign that says 'No shirt, No shoes, No dice" :P oh God I love Spicoli =P haha anyways R & R and enjoy! =D**

**~Mick…AKA Dame Rapunzel Grimm**

**Chapter 12, No shirt, No shoes, No dice**

"Well" Aubrey blushed "This is…awkward"

"Very" Jen smiled lopsidedly

"Can we…umm get dressed?" Darrel asked hopefully

"Sure" Sam chirped her voice and octave or two higher than usual. She, Jake and Jen exited the bunkhouse and left Darrel and Aubrey to get dressed. Aubrey pulled on her underwear and Darrel his boxers.

"Hey, can yall get this for me?" Aubrey questioned, gesturing to the back clip of her black bra. Darrel nodded and clipped the bra shut. "Thanks" she smiled lightly, turned around and kissed his lips playfully.

"No prob" Darrel replied going about the task of putting his white t-shirt back on. Aubrey pulled her black Pink Floyd tank top over her head and then her jean jacket over top. She shimmied into her torn dark grey skinny jeans and red Converse high tops, than put her hands over her face.

"Oh God, what is everyone gonna say? Am I gonna get kicked outta HARP for this? Are you even gonna be able to be a mentor anymore?" Aubrey said frantically, using a pop bottle as a mirror she reapplied her smoky grey eyeshadow and fading black eyeliner.

"Well, we're gonna be the talk of this place an' I don't think yall're gonna get kicked out of HARP, but me as a mentor? Ehh I don't know. I hope _I _don't get kicked off the mentor program"

"Next time" Aubrey smirked "Remind me not to start stripping down in a bunkhouse when anyone could walk in"

"Hey" Darrel laughed pointedly "You're the one who wanted to do it"

Aubrey crossed her arms and walked up to him "Darrel my friend, I didn'tsee you protesting"

"True" Darrel pondered mockly and then he kissed her full on the lips "Honey don't think that was a one time thing, I really like you"

Aubrey smiled a warm genuine hateless smile "So…how are we gonna face the others?"


	13. Clara's Diner

**=D Hey I know this chapter isn't long but I have a kick ass idea for the next chapter so I ended this one here. Haha Darrel and Aubrey's little encounter was not known to many people…but silly Sam and Jake had to talk about it in…**

**Chapter 13, Clara's Diner**

Sam, Jen and Jake had talked and decided not to tell Wyatt, Bryanna or Gram about Aubrey and Darrel's little incident. The delinquents and the mentors both teased Darrel and Aubrey relentlessly, only when the adults weren't around of course. Nobody else knew about it, only the teens at River Bend Ranch…or so they thought…

Sam and Jake sat at Clara's Diner waiting for their pineapple upside down cake to arrive. Clara grinned as she placed two plates in front of Sam and Jake. Jake paid the blonde woman and they went about the task of eating. The diner's front door flew open but no one really paid attention.

That is until a smooth British accent tinted voice trilled out "Daisy, lets just sit at the front counter" There was no mistaking the voice came from sultry snob Rachel Slocum.

Sam dared a glance and seen that the model sleek brunette and her blonde cheerleader friend Daisy Roberts were sitting next to Jake and her. "I thought she was in England" Sam growled out of the side of her mouth.

"So did I" Jake sighed. The two girls ordered Coke's and vanilla ice-cream then Daisy went back to filling Rachel in on Darton Nevada's latest gossip. Jake shook his head and smiled at Sam "I can't believe that with Darrel and Aubrey" The preppy girls were forgotten and the two farm kids got absorbed in a conversation of their own.

"I know" Sam laughed between bites "It's a riot!"

"Frig, Darrel's sixteen and Aubrey's almost sixteen, they're young. But, honestly Darrel doing that doesn't surprise me, he's that sorta guy" Jake explained

"Yeah, he struck me as that type of person" Sam said taking another bite of cake "And Aubrey struck me as that type of gal"

"Man, that girl has been through a lot. Darrel actually seems to care for her, like he's not just dumping her after their little…" Jake blushed "sexual encounter"

Sam chuckled "Mhmm, wow I would never do that at this age…especially not on the bunkhouse floor when anyone could walk in"

"I know! I mean seriously, that is pretty" Jake thought, trying to find the right word "Intense" Sam nodded and they laughed, little did they know that someone had been listening…

"HARP kids? We should totally check them out, see how freaky they are" Rachel cackled softly, brushing a soft chocolate brown wave behind her ear. Her brown eyes, lined with smoky brown eyeliner stared at Daisy.

"We should" the blonde grinned, her blue eyes twinkling "After Amsay and Akejay leave" she exclaimed quietly, saying Sam and Jake's names in piglatin.

"Plus I got a new horse, we can just say that I brought her to River Bend to get one of the ranch hand's opinions on the horse, not that we just wanna see the HARP kids" Rachel said smoothly. Suddenly something Jake said caught her attention, she looked at Daisy and gestured for her to listen to their conversation. "Can't believe that thing with Darrel and Aubrey?" hissed Rachel "Who's Aubrey?"

"One of the HARP kids I think" Daisy whispered back, the two preps continued listening.

"Sexual encounter…bunkhouse floor when anyone could walk in…Daisy, if we find out the full story…who knows what we could do" Rachel Slocum smiled evilly, the cogs of her brain already spinning with a plan.


	14. Rachel's Plan In Action

**Here's chapter 14 peoplezz, if anyone has ideas for the story message me =D cos stupid me is starting to get writers block again. …oh Rachel you evil little cow…**

**~Micky The Kid [Dame Rapunzel Grimm]**

**Chapter 14, Rachel's Plan In Action**

Rachel, with the help of Jen's mother Leila Kenworthy managed to load Rachel's pampered Arabian mare Autumn Azure into the trailer. The flighty red chestnut mare was beautiful with her flowing high set tail, dished head, rippling mane and fire red coat. But she was hot blooded and wild, she would've been a wonderful horse in the hands of an experienced rider which Rachel Emily Slocum was not. "Thankyou Leila darling" the British girl smiled in fake sincerity and revved the engine of her brother Ryan's Dodge pickup truck.

"No problem" replied Leila strolling away briskly. Daisy hopped into the passenger's seat and buckled up.

About ten minutes later the two girls arrived at River Bend Ranch.

"What are they doing here?" Sam asked, frowning as she seen Rachel stick one stiletto high heel clad foot out of the truck and onto the ground. Daisy stepped out of the passenger side and the rich girls began walking towards where Sam, Jake, Jen, Darrel and the delinquents stood.

"Those are some good looking girls" whistled Johnny running his eyes down petite Daisy, and then his eyes found Rachel. She was tall, her skin was creamy white, her eyes were sparkling brown, she wore black high heels and an extremely short low necked black dress. Her long coco brown hair rippled around her slim frame, her lips were full and heavily glossed. Daisy was short and skinny wearing a black mini skirt and a spaghetti strapped white tank top, her long blonde hair was in a high ponytail, she was cute but Rachel Slocum was beautiful.

"Who's she" sneered jealous Ingrid, did every girl in Darton Nevada have to be good looking? Ingrid Violette Jones didn't consider Aubrey Cherise Banks or Wednesday Rosalie Clarke 'good looking' but…whatever. Ingrid knew that she was pretty; she had banged pretty much every guy and err girl in her former schools but here in Nevada girls like creepy Wednesday and psycho Aubrey got all the action. It just wasn't fair, not in Ingrid Jones' mind at least.

"That's Rachel Slocum" spat Sam, anger in her voice "Rachel's father Linc used to be the richest man around here but then he got arrested on a number of charges" Sam smirked briefly "Rachel went back to England to live with her mum but apparently…she's back. That's wonderful" the cowgirl's voice dripped with sarcasm "Just great, the blonde is Daisy Roberts head cheerleader and Rachel's loyal follower." Sam turned to face the five delinquents "She might act nice but she's not, she's a bitch" Sam sneered hatefully "trust me I know"

"I know the type" replied Aubrey "I fuckin' hate them, the preppy bitches. They always made fun of me for not being well off"

"The more expensive clothing brands a person owns the more popular they are" Wednesday said bitterly "That's the way those asses think"

Ingrid's eyes darted back and forth, she felt kind of guilty because in school she'd been one of them. One of those girls who wore all the expensive clothes and shunned people who didn't. She looked down at her light grey Volcom skinny jeans they'd been ninety dollars, her purple TNA sweater it'd been eighty dollars, her hot pink converse low tops had been fifty dollars and her tight neon yellow Hurley t-shirt had been thirty dollars. Together her whole outfit had cost a little over two hundred and fifty dollars, she was a prep…she really was. And for some reason knowing that made Ingrid feel bad for Wednesday and Aubrey, but especially Aubrey. Everything the punk girl owned was pre-used or hand-me-downs from people, if she got anything new looking it had been stolen or given.

"Samantha darling, how are you?" growled Rachel softly, wakening Ingrid from her thoughts.

"I'm…good, and you?" Sam spoke hesitantly

"I'm fine cowgirl but I was just wondering if you could look over my mare Autumn Azure, she's been acting up lately" lied the brunette

"I've witnessed it" piped in Daisy, Rachel shot her friend a look then smiled again

"Would you mind?" purred the British girl

"Sure Rachel" said Sam. Rachel walked Sam to the truck and Sam backed Autumn Azure out of the trailer. The flame red mare snorted, her muzzle was tiny and ebony black with large red nostrils, her eyes were huge and doe brown. She had flashy white stockings, a thin stripe down her lovely face and rabicano markings on her flanks. "She's a beauty"

"Quite" Rachel agreed handing Sam an English saddle and a black bridle

"You want me to ride her?" Sam questioned in disbelief

"Well yes, whenever I ride her she begins bucking and swinging her head back and forth so I wanted you to ride her and see if she does the same to you" explained Rachel calmly, she had planned the whole lie of a story out this morning. Sam nodded slowly and flung the saddle over the red mare's glossy back. "Thankyou Samantha" trilled Rachel, strutting over to where the delinquents and an awkward Daisy stood. "Hello" Rachel smiled winningly "I'm Rachel and this is Daisy" she gestured to the blonde "You must be the HARP kids?"

"Yeah" mumbled Wednesday, her light green eyes downcast. "I'm Wednesday"

"I'm Ingrid" snapped the rainbow haired girl; her pierced lips formed a sneer, she wore one black ring and one silver ring today.

"Baby" Johnny raised his eyebrows and let his eyes trail down Rachel's model like body again "I'm Johnny"

"I'm Aubrey" grumbled the brown eyed girl. Rachel stared skeptically at her; Darrel Reynolds had really had a 'sexual encounter' with this piece of trash? She had jagged medium length chocolate brown hair and cold harsh dark brown eyes, her skin was tanned. She wore a long sleeved white shirt with a short sleeved button up flannel shirt overtop along with a ratty jean jacket, her light blue extremely faded jeans were so ripped that one leg was torn off at the knee and her red Converse high tops were full of writing and they were falling apart. Smoky grayish black eyeshadow and Egyptian style black eyeliner lined the trashy punk's eyes, apparently she'd gotten makeup tips from Miss. Gothic over there Rachel thought, examining Wednesday's likewise eyeliner. Aubrey wasn't very feminine, that was for sure.

"Johnny" purred Rachel "Would you mind showing me around the ranch? I've forgotten what a lovely place it was"

"Sure thing ma'am" Johnny grinned doggedly and hooked Rachel's outstretched arm in his.

"So" said Rachel once they were far enough away that the others wouldn't say anything "Samantha was saying that something went on between Darrel and that Aubrey girl"

"Oh yeah" Johnny smirked widely "They umm did it on the bunkhouse floor"

"Really? Wow, I wouldn't have expected that of Darrel. Do many people know about this?" Rachel asked, putting on the innocent act.

"Well only us delinquents and Sam, Jake and Jen know about it. We though it best to not tell the adults" Johnny explained, swinging his long black brown braid over his tanned shoulders.

"Oh I understand" Rachel smiled in mock friendliness "Well" she unhooked Johnny's arm "I've better get going"

"What?—Well" Johnny frowned slightly "See you"

"Tra la" Rachel smiled wickedly.

**All you hafta do is click on the pretty little blueie purple button to make me happy ^.^ :P R & R **


	15. Oh SHIT

**Hey people! I know, I know, it's the kid who never updates her stories . seriously I'm sorry for not updating Take Me Away sooner but I had MAJOR writers block for a really long time, yall are lucky considering I haven't updated some of my stories in like a year xD (sorry fans of my Stand By Me fic 1959 ) anyways you might've noticed that I changed the rating of this story from T to M, the reason is; I was rereading it and I realized that the right rating would definitely be an M x) Wow I really need more ideas for my Wild Horse Island/Phantom Stallion crossover story Dancers Fire. I know this chapter is like UBER short but I am gonna try to make the next one (yes I am already writing the next chappy xD) longer than this! So if yall have any ideas to improve Take Me Away or any ideas for Dancers Fire just message me :D enjoy and R&R **

**Yours in eternity**

**~Mick, AKA Hollywood Grimm**

**Chapter 15, Oh…SHIT**

Sam frowned as Rachel and Daisy drove away, nothing had been wrong with lovely Autumn Azure, the chestnut was well behaved and her paces were smooth as silk. "What did they want?" Jake asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the fence of the round pen where Sam had been riding Rachel's Arabian mare.

Sam rolled her blue eyes in annoyance "She made up some bullshit excuse about wanting me to ride her mare Autumn Azure because she had been acting up for the little princess"

"That's…believable" Jake said hesitantly, not wanting to make his best friend/girlfriend angry.

"Yeah is was believable, though a bit strange, until she handed me the reins and strutted off towards the delinquents, she charmed Johnny and I'm sure that she was pumping him for gossip of some sort"

Jake's Mustang eyes widened "I bet…she heard us talking in Clara's about…"

Sam's mouth fell open in a gape "Darrel and Aubrey"

The two looked at eachother and said in sync "Shit"

Rachel grinned evilly as she drove the truck out of the Forster's laneway; she cast a glance back towards the round pen and gasped "Daisy, look back" the truck paused momentarily and the blonde turned her head, she too gasped at what she saw; Sam and Jake were kissing "Not such a good girl now is she" snarled the model sleek preppy brunette

Daisy chuckled as Rachel began driving again "Rach, the Ely's are hosting a big Fourth of July bash tomorrow"

"Lovely" Rachel's full lips turned up in a huge carnivorous grin "Come the fourth of July Sam Forster will wish she was never born"


	16. In The Ely's Barn

**Hello my wonderful readers! =) So here's chappy 16 =D It's not very long but I have an idea for the next chapter that will prolly be longer ;P So enjoy and R&R [SAKE FOREVER 33]**

**Yours**

**Mick, AKA Hollywood Grimm**

**Chapter 16, In The Ely's Barn**

"A dress Samantha" Gram yelled when Sam appeared at the bottom of the stairs in yet another pair of jeans

"But Aubrey, Wednesday and Ingrid don't hafta wear dresses" Sam whined, sticking out her bottom lip in a pout

"Samantha dear, they're our guests, they wear what they please. You on the other hand have to look presentable at the Ely's dinner!" Gram explained, arms crossed, staring skeptically at the torn jeans Sam now wore.

"Ughh fine" Sam grumbled, stomping up the stairs and into her bedroom. She flung open her closet door and rummaged through the few dresses that she owned. Something at the bottom of her closet caught Sam's eyes; she reached down and picked up the article of clothing. Tears almost came to her eyes when she seen it, it was a baby blue summer dress that had belonged to her mother before she had died. Sam shed her jeans and t-shirt and slipped into the short dress. It was spaghetti strapped, very 1980's. The straps of the powder blue dress were thin and crisscrossed at the back, the neckline was plunging but not over the top, Sam, feeling uncomfortable in a dress that ended a centimeter below her butt, pulled on a pair of worn denim short shorts and some emerald green Converse high tops that Aunt Sue had gotten her for her fourteenth birthday. She hadn't worn the shoes very much because they didn't really suit the harsh heat and icy cold of Nevada. Sam sighed and swiped on some navy blue eyeshadow that Bryanna had said would look good with the brown eyeliner she wore and a drop of lip-chap so her lips wouldn't crack from the intense summer heat. "How's this" Sam let out an even louder sigh and squinted her eyes closed, she pulled on a pair of dark blue leg warmers and looked at Gram

"Wow" Gram said, mouth agape "Sam…you look wonderful, come on, get in the van!" Sam piled into the roomy van with Jen, Darrel, Aubrey, Johnny, Ingrid, Badger, Wednesday, Gram, Wyatt, Bryanna and Cody, Jake had ridden over to Three Ponies Ranch already to help Quinn, Brian and Adam set up the fireworks. Kit was supposed to be at the celebration too, Sam anticipated seeing Jake's oldest brother; he was a former rodeo bronc rider after all. Sam stared out the window; suddenly her eyes caught sight of a snowy white mustang stallion galloping across the barren playa. She gasped; it was The Phantom, a large herd followed at the mighty silver horse's heels. Sam smiled sadly, thinking of him as a colt, a gangly pure black colt in a makeshift red bridle, Blackie. Her Zanzibar, her Phantom.

Jen tapped her on the back "He's beautiful isn't he" Sam said dreamily

"Yeah" Jen said quietly, her blonde hair was in two long braids today, she'd borrowed a rainbow colored bow from Ingrid to wear in her yellow hair. "Are you alright, you just look…mournful, dreamily sad"

Sam nodded; her auburn hair fell over her almost bare shoulders "I was just thinking about my mum and The Phantom you know" she gave a half shrug and went back to observing the mustang's. Her eyes clouded over as she watched the scenery pass her by.

"We're here" Bryanna proclaimed in a sing song voice, the ride had only been a few minutes but it had felt like an eternity to Sam. They all stepped out of the van, stretching their limbs and chatting to one another. Sam, after doing so much thinking, was feeling more rambunctious than before.

The Ely boys approached the van "SAM!" screamed Quinn, picking Sam up and lifting her skywards, Sam laughed and struggled as Adam and Brian began tickling her, Quinn holding her down.

"Jen help" Sam called through her laughter when she seen the blonde stepping from the Dodge Caravan. Jen shrugged with a giggle and began helping Adam, Brian and Quinn tickle her. Suddenly Jake's face entered Sam's view, blurred by tears of laughter. "Jake" she croaked, the three Ely's were now sitting around her while Jen sat on top of her, still mercilessly tickling her. "Help me"

Jake smirked lazily and pulled Sam out from under Jen "Now Jennifer, Sammy doesn't appreciate yall sittin' on her, right Brat?" he ruffled Sam's dark red hair affectionately, she shot him a glare and strutted pointedly off towards the barn where the Ely's new Quarter Horse gelding Gold Rush was currently being kept. Jake rolled his eyes and followed her.

When Jake reached the barn Sam was standing in front of Gold Rush's stall door, stroking his smoky golden grulla face. For a while she kept quiet "You know you don't hafta call me Brat" she said, placing her hands on her slim hips in an attempt to look angry. Jake grinned, he loved it when she was angry at him, he loved the way her crystal blue eyes would narrow and the way she would strut around the place. But most of all he loved that when she was mad at him her focus was one thing, and only one thing: him, Jake Ely.

Jake's eyes too, narrowed "Brat" he said lowly, his hands seized her hips and the next thing Sam knew she was pinned against the barn wall kissing the very person she'd been mad at. His hand wandered to her leg and lifted it up, she slowly wrapped her legs around his waist and they continued kissing.

"HOLY SHIT" came the voices of Quinn, Adam and Brian in sync. Sam and Jake bolted apart; Sam, who had still had her legs wrapped around Jake, fell into the hay when he let her go in surprise.

"Hey guys" Sam's head popped out of the hay, straw fell across her forehead like yellow bangs, her face was scarlet, dammit why did she have to blush so goddamn easily!

"My baby brother's not a baby anymore" Brian grinned smugly and swung his arm around Jake's shoulders while Quinn and Adam began hastily giving him tips on kissing, Sam stood there with her head buried in her hands.

"Don't tell dad" Sam glared up at the three darkly tanned part Shoshone boys.

"Of course we won't" cooed Quinn, an evil smile on his thin face

"We won't tell Wyatt" Adam said "But us not telling him will cost you two somethin'"

"Name your price" exclaimed Jake, worried that if Wyatt found out about him and Sam the last thing he would see would be the shovel that Wyatt would hit him with.

"Twenty bucks and you guys hafta do our stable chores for two weeks" Brian grinned

"Ten bucks and stable chores for two days" Sam said

"Three days?" Adam questioned

"You've got a deal" Jake smiled and shook hands with his three older brothers while Sam picked the straw out of her hair.


	17. Oh Love Is In the Air

**I know I know, its been FOREVER since I updated this story and I truly am sorry for that, I just had major writers block for this story. Plus usually I am writing about five fics at a time so I get ideas for some and not for others. Well I finally got some ideas for this story, YAY :P so here's chapter 17 my lovely readers, don't forget to R&R babycakes ;D**

**~Mick, AKA Hollywood Grimm**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING, cept the plot and the new characters ^^, everything else Terri Farley owns. Cos we all know that if I owned Phantom Stallion Sammy and Jakey would be together already :D**

**Oh PS: This chapter has a few…scenes in it ;) don't like it don't read it ^u^**

**Chapter 17, Oh Love Is In the Air**

Sam and Jake blushed as everyone gathered round the campfire that night. To Sam's relief Quinn, Brian and Adam had kept their word and not said anything about her and Jake's kiss.

"This cherry pie is delicious" exclaimed Trudy Allen, smiling warmly at Gram

"Why thank you Trudy I spent all afternoon baking. I'm glad someone appreciates it" Gram said

"It's not that we don't appreciate your baking mum" Wyatt said between shoveling mouthfuls of cake into his mouth "It's just" More pie "That it's so darn good no one can stop eating it"

Gram shook her head with a small grin "Oh Wyatt" she chuckled and went back to eating Maxine Ely's wild berry cheesecake, which was quite delectable.

Bryanna's eyes caught sight of Sam and Jake standing by the refreshment table, Sam was attempting to pour herself a glass of coke but Jake kept taking the Coke a Cola bottle and tauntingly lifting in above his head where she couldn't reach it. Sam leapt up to grab the Coke but Jake again lifted it out of reach causing her to fall against him. Their eyes met and something fleeting passed between them, Bryanna smiled and nudged Gram. "Look at them" she laughed affectionately

Gram sighed with a light smile "It reminds me of Louise and Wyatt when they were young, and so in love" Bryanna got a sort of hurt look in her eyes and Gram realized talking about Louise and Wyatt's love with his new wife might not be the best idea "Oh Bryanna, your love is just as strong" she patted the red heads shoulder and lifted a tottering Cody onto her lap

t t t

"This is boring" sighed Ingrid with a groan, her hair had started to grow out so she'd had Jen bleach it blonde and dye it bright baby blue for the time being. Ingrid's favorite color was pale neon aquamarine blue and now her hair was just that color. She'd bought more dye too and now there were purple coon stripes through the bangs, hot pink leopard print on the sides and highlighter yellow tips at the bottom, along with metallic forest green coon stripes down the lower lengths of her hair and last but not least she'd dyed in a neon orange and scarlet red Tic Tac Toe board on the side of her hair, it was a breathtaking sight.

"Lighten up Ingrid" Johnny laughed, punching the scene girl in affection; she glared at him with angry blue grey eyes but then chuckled.

"Yeah I guess whatever" Ingrid mumbled, pushing her straightened and dyed to death hair back with a sigh.

"It may not be one of your drunken raves baby but you hafta admit, it sure is pretty out here" Johnny smiled…almost wistfully as he looked at the star splattered summer sky.

"It is huh" Ingrid said quietly, she turned one of her two snakebites so that the little ball on the piercing faced outward, she wore her two black lip rings today. "I guess…I guess it's not bad here, a lot better than most places I've been"

t t t

He stroked his hands through her long white blonde and ebony black hair, his eyes closed. Badger and Wednesday sat in complete and total silence, no one needed to say anything, and it was perfect.

"Did you see that?" Wednesday exclaimed in awe

"See what?" questioned Badger, pushing his shaggy chocolate brown hair away from his shining blue green eyes.

"The shooting star" whispered the Goth girl; her blackish red lipstick covered lips fell open as another star shot past.

"I seen it" Badger said, his full naturally ruby red lips parted and he kissed Wednesday's pale smooth cheek. The girl smiled and rested her head against his chest. Badger leaned back so he was rested in the grass with Wednesday sprawled on top of him.

t t t

"Come on no one will walk in this time" whined Darrel, casting Aubrey a wounded puppy dog look

Aubrey rolled her dark brown eyes and smirked "Fine, but if anyone catches us you're takin' the blame"

"I don't know how you can pin the blame on me for something…mutual" Darrel whispered, gently pulling on the girls earlobe with his teeth, she giggled

"Whatever, lets just get it done with" Aubrey sighed

Darrel rolled his eyes "You say it like getting laid is a chore babe"

Aubrey snorted and the two began kissing, Darrel softly seized the punk girl's wrists and pinned her down to the car seat, yes, they were doing the deed, in the back of Darrel's ramshackle green station wagon, which was parked out back, in the dark…now all they had to do was hope like hell that no one caught them. "Its" Aubrey moaned as her shirt was lifted and the black haired boys lips ran down her neck and stomach, his tongue momentarily slipping into her navel "No…" she gasped "Chore"

Darrel smirked and unclipped her black bra, letting it fall to the dirty floor of the car; he bit her neck here and there, leaving pulsing red bruises in their wake. "It aint a chore for me neither" he laughed darkly, Aubrey bit her kiss swollen bottom lip and tugged Darrel's t-shirt off. He stealthily slipped out of his blue jeans and tore Aubrey's off too. Darrel grabbed at the skinny sides of her underwear and pulled them half off, then the whole way off. He shed his boxers and the two came together. Aubrey let out a loud groan and pressed her back against the cold glass of the car window, Darrel pulled her closer to him so their sweaty bodies were against eachother, taught skin against taught skin. Aubrey could only pray that no one stumbled upon the now rocking back and forth, junk-pile of a car.

t t t

"Give me the goddamn coke!" Scolded Sam quietly, grabbing for the soft drink that resided in the hands of stupid Jacob Ely. "Jacob you're making me look like an idiot" she growled an leapt for it once more, damn she almost had it, but that moron of a boy pulled it away, letting her smaller body slam up against his tall frame. Their eyes locked and for a moment Sam could hardly resist the urge to being madly kissing him, Jake was feeling the same way about Sam.

"I'll give you the coke" Jake smiled his trademark lazy tomcat grin "But you hafta get it first" he took off running in the direction of the Ely homestead, Sam sighed and followed what else could she do? "Here Bratty, Bratty, Brat" crooned the Shoshone boy, his long black hair tied back with a leather string. Sam sneered and jumped on him, pushing him backwards onto his bed, for they were now in Jake's bedroom, well the one he shared with Quinn. "Here's the coke" Jake smirked, lifting the bottle of pop for Sam to see

Sam sat up a bit; she was sitting on Jake, one knee on either side of his chest. She took a swing of the coke and set it down on the night stand. Sam and Jake's eyes met in an icy stare off "Sometimes you make me so mad El-" she was cut off when Jake's lips crashed into hers and suddenly Sam couldn't get enough of him, she shoved him down on the bed and kissed him back with an equal amount of vigor. '_He's shirtless' _Sam thought feverently, she began running her hands over his torso, feeling every crevice his russet gold skinned upper half. One of Jake's hands slid up the back of her shirt, beneath the powder blue baby doll dress, his other hand made its way up her leg, under the shorts and rested on the sensitive muscle of her upper thigh. Sam wanted to go farther, she never thought she would, but she did. It took all her self restraint to not tear her clothes off right there and then.

"We should stop" Jake said

Sam frowned "Why?"

"Because I don't know if I can restrain myself much longer" croaked Jake, his mustang eyes boring into her blue ones.

"What if I don't want you to restrain yourself anymore" Sam purred, flipping her sweaty auburn hair away from her lightly tanned face

Jake's lips parted, closed, parted, closed "We can't….not here…not now. Trust me its not that I don't wanna go farther it's just that we can't right here right now"

"Okay, I understand" Jake smiled in relief when just then Sam's eyes got a mischievous sparkle in them "But next time?" she asked playfully, pulling at a strand of his luscious raven hair

Jake smirked "Yeah, next time"


End file.
